


Ye Olde Sext Message

by AwkwardFortuna



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Carrier Pigeons, Character Study, Drabble, Joe & Nicky being horny for each other, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Waxes Poetic About Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Sexting, and miles apart, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardFortuna/pseuds/AwkwardFortuna
Summary: "Don't you think that's a bit much?" Sebastien frowns, reading over Yusuf's shoulder with a look of displeasure, as if he has bitten into a fruit too ripe and sickeningly sweet."You lack imagination," Yusuf sighs, rolling the letter closed, tying it shut with a thin strip of gold linen cut from Yusuf's sleeve for precisely this reason. "You do not have a poet's eyes, you can not know how painfully drab this is for me. Nicolo deserves sonnets and ballads spoken to him each morning and each night. Not simple lines on parchment paper...Now please," Yusuf holds out the letter towards Booker who is still frowning, staring at the offered piece of writing as if it were a puzzle in need of being solved. "Take this to the messenger hawk."Or,Nicky and Joe write sexy letters to each other via messenger bird.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Ye Olde Sext Message

_Dearest love,_

_They call themselves intellectuals here but not a single soul can compare to the way that you challenge me, the way that you move and inspire me. Your very presence sets a fire inside that commands me to action. The infernal device of 'high society,' will surely drive me mad before I even get the chance to see you again. I wish to touch you and to love you in the way that only two men can._

_I ache for you._

_-Eternally yours, Yusuf Al-Kaysani_

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Sebastien frowns, reading over Yusuf's shoulder with a look of displeasure, as if he has bitten into a fruit too ripe and sickeningly sweet. 

"You lack imagination," Yusuf sighs, rolling the letter closed, tying it shut with a thin strip of gold linen cut from Yusuf's sleeve for precisely this reason. "You do not have a poet's eyes, you can not know how painfully drab this is for me. Nicolo deserves sonnets and ballads spoken to him each morning and each night. Not simple lines on parchment paper...Now please," Yusuf holds out the letter towards Booker who is still frowning, staring at the offered piece of writing as if it were a puzzle in need of being solved. "Take this to the messenger hawk."  
  
"The messenger hawk? Why? Carrier pigeons would be cheaper. Doves, even."  
  
"The _hawk_ _,_ Booker. It's faster."

"Fine," he sighs snatching the letter, grip threatening to crumple it in a way that makes Yusuf's heart skip a beat with nervousness.

 _"Careful!"_ he bites out, but Sebastien is already out of earshot. 

*

_Dearest Yusuf,_

_The people that we are staying with have been exceptionally kind and caring. They are simple sheep farmers of a small but bountiful flock. The days are long, the work is hard, but I am happy to help when and wherever I can. I do not envy your position within the ranks of 'high society' but I do envy the fact that Sebastien is by your side while I am not. As much as my time here with Andromache is well loved, I miss you. I miss the scent of you and the feel of your hands, and the scratch of your beard._

_I can not wait for our respective missions to come to an end._

_-With great regard, Nicolo di Genova_

_P.S I want to cum by your hands and your hands alone. Anything else would be a cruel impersonation, not worthy of our love._

Yusuf reads the letter four times, tracing the indentations of pen left behind on the page. The farmers that Andromache and Nicolo are staying with must be kind and honest people of good character. If they were not, Nicolo would never have dared to send a letter as... _provocative_ as this. Yusuf bites his lip, a gentle flush brings heat to his face as he reads the letter again, and again. Imagining the way that Nicolo must've looked while writing this. Was he sitting? Reclining on his bed after a long day of labor? Was he clothed? Was he naked? Did he touch himself only to find that his own hands could not compare to the feel of Yusuf's? If so, Yusuf is right there with him, having failed to successfully bring himself off ever since the day that they parted ways, just a little over a month ago.

There is so much that Yusuf _craves_ to do to Nicolo. It practically drives him mad with want. He palms himself idly in an attempt to soothe the lust stirring up inside of him but even that does very little to help. Instead, Yusuf picks up his pen and his paper and he writes down in loving detail everything that he plans to do to Nicolo once their missions are over.

*

  
"I'm not sending that," Sebastien gripes, reading over the letter like the nosy man-child that he is. "What if someone who isn't supposed to read it reads it?"

"You mean like how you are, right now?" Yusuf grunts, delicately folding the edge closed and away from Sebastien's prying eyes. There is a candle burning just to the right of Yusuf. It is a deep and ornate red. Passionate and vibrant like the blush Yusuf can imagine on Nicolo's face once he opens and reads his letter.

"That's different," Sebastian groans. "I need to know the contents of the letters, that way if they get intercepted I'll be prepared."  
  
"Right," Yusuf says, placating, before grabbing the candle and allowing it to drip and seal the letter shut. He has a ring that Nicolo gave him some time ago, decorated with a lion's face stamped across the metal. He brings his ring down and presses it against the cooling wax, stamping the image there like a seal. "Find a delivery boy with the fastest birds in the city. The last hawk was a bit too slow for my tastes." 

"Of course, Yusuf," Booker snaps, exasperated. "Why I don't I find an eagle for you while I'm at it?"

"That would be lovely, Sebastien."

Sebastien curses at him in French before spinning on his heels, leaving with Yusuf's letter of debauchery held tightly in his fist.

*

_Dearest Yusuf,_

_You wound me._

_Your letter has left me unable to sleep at night. I toss and I turn until the sun rises, aching for your touch._

_I want to be inside of you. I want your hands and I want your mouth against mine._

_I want to be devoured by you. I want to be slain by you and brought back to life on the swell of your cock._

_-Irrevocably yours, Nicolo di Genova_

_P.S Two months is too long to be apart, my dearest love._

_In the future, if it can be helped,_

_let us never do it again._


End file.
